


nowhere to go but forward

by CrystalClearTears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Bisexual Harry Potter, Child Abuse, Gay Ron Weasley, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Ginny Weasley, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Indian Harry Potter, Nonbinary Ginny Weasley, Nonbinary Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Other, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Reincarnated Hogwarts Founders, Reincarnation, Slytherin Ron Weasley, everyone is gay because fuck jk rowling, i hate canon malfoy so this is not him, im sorry harry, most of the lgbt ones wont come up til later cause theyre all 11 at first sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalClearTears/pseuds/CrystalClearTears
Summary: So when decades later, Hogwarts felt herself crumbling, and her ability to fulfil her duties dwindled, she called back the only people who could help her return to her glory.And so they came back.
Relationships: Eventually - Relationship, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Ron: 1

**Author's Note:**

> uuhhh look this au came to like a prophetic vision one day. im sorry. 
> 
> also i hate jk r*wling and i also hate the canon of the books so were scrapping a lot of that. whoops.

When Hogwarts was first built, it was meant as a place to be safe. A place to teach and to learn and to finally thrive. Her founders made that very clear, and even years later when the arguments turned from playful to downright nasty and one by one each founder left until it was only Lady Hufflepuff there, Hogwarts still remembered her duty to protect and to teach the young wizards and witches of the world until they can thrive and succeed by themselves. 

So when decades later, Hogwarts felt herself crumbling, and her ability to fulfil her duties dwindled, she called back the only people who could help her return to her glory.

And so they came back.

.

Ron never truly felt like he fit into his Gryffindor household. He was always a bit different from everyone else, not even because he wasn't as brave as they were but also because of something else he could never quite place. Sure he got along with them, they were family, but he never connected with any of them beyond just being family. Well, except for Ginny. His younger sister and him were inseparable for years, despite their contrasting personalities. 

Even at a young age Ron was always smart. Smarter than a child should be at that age, and quieter too. His family was proud of it, especially Percy, who despite his Gryffindor nature, was quite smart and thought that knowledge was the best thing to have. As Ron grew he felt his families eyes start straying from him, he was the second youngest, one of 6 boys, and despite how intelligent he was, he stopped showing it, being underestimated is good, he thought, and yet he still felt jealous of the attention his siblings got, and on the day of his 8th birthday, he swore to Ginny that he would prove himself the best of all their siblings, apart from her, one day. Ginny grinned, and exclaimed to him that if anyone could do it, he would be the one.

When they were older, around 10 and 9, Ron and Ginny admitted to each other their strange disconnect from the rest of the family, which Ron thought of as quite strange since Ginny was the pinnacle of the Weasley archetype. Bravery, and strength, and being a Gryffindor ran in her blood and Ron always felt like she would have been better suited hanging out with the rest of their family instead of him, and yet she seemed to feel that same sense of disconnect and loneliness as he did. They tried to figure it out but eventually just wrote it off, after all Ron will be going to Hogwarts soon and there is no need worrying about things like that when he would be able to meet people there.

Yet by the time that Ron got his letter he could feel the anxiety swirl in his gut, something wasn't right. As the days flew past, as they shopped for books and uniforms and all the other tidbits in Diagon Alley, and all the way to the day of the trip, Ron could feel that anxiety twist and lurch into something even worse. So by the time his mother had dragged a boy with them onto the platform, a boy with ruffled silky black hair, tanned brown skin, and eyes a powerful emerald green with the faintest hint of gold, as well as that aura of familiarity that he'd only ever truly felt with Ginny before, he felt like something was about to either go terribly, terribly wrong, or wonderfully, wonderfully right. He wasn't sure which one he dreaded more.


	2. Harry: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in one day after not touching this for months. whoops! this chapter is like 850 words long which is like double Rons one. sorry ron but i had to make harry squirm a bit. i really like this chapter though so whatever.
> 
> ALSO there are mentions of abuse because this is harry were talking about. i dont think its anything too bad, its just one or two lines and nothing serious.
> 
> have fun!

Harry had had strange dreams since before he could remember. There were two kinds of these strange, otherworldly feeling dreams. The first were dreams where he saw a bright green light, and he heard screaming and crying, and high-pitched laughing, and he was panicking. The laughter and the light filled him with a sense of dread and fear and rot unlike even the Dursleys could manage. Whenever he had one, he could feel the laughter ringing in his ears for the rest of the day. He hated it.

The second kind were much nicer. In those dreams, he was a young lady wearing beautiful soft yellow medieval gowns, and when he saw her in a mirror he noticed she had long, light brown hair that tumbled over her shoulders in a braid. Her eyes were honey gold and sparkled with delight at the world around her. Her skin was much paler than his, yet still darker than the Dursleys. She was gorgeous. 

(Some days, when he looked in a mirror, he wished he looked like her.)

When he dreamt, the lady was always near four people, a man with brown skin similar to Harry’s, and hair dark as the night sky, who moved with an easy confidence, as well as another man with fiery red hair and freckles everywhere, who seemed to never be able to slow down, and a lady who had long, curly, dark hair and wise eyes, and who always seemed to know whatever fact people were looking for. They all seemed so close and happy and every time he woke up from one of these dreams, only to be met with Aunt Petunias yells and the dusty smell of the cupboard, he felt like breaking down sobbing. 

(Sometimes he did.)

The first dreams were bad. That was easy enough to understand after he had woken up late into the night in a cold sweat from them. The second dreams were like treats, rare yet so amazing that you couldn't help but count down to the next one. They had everything Harry had hoped and wished and cried and begged for, happiness, and adventure, and love, and sense of belonging and he wished the dreams would never end so he didn't have to go back to the beatings, and yells, and chores, and sense of otherness. Some days when he woke up, he wished he'd never have to have these dreams so that the heavy, sad feeling in his chest would stop.

(Maybe if the nice dreams were real life, the feeling in his chest would leave. Every year on his birthday he wished that the dreams could be his real life. (Every year his wish didn't come true.))

Sometimes he would get so desperate that he'd try and change himself to be more like the pretty lady. As if looking and acting like her would make the dreams real. Once he'd even tried to grow his hair out like the pretty lady had but all that earned him was a scolding and an even shorter haircut. Some days he really wished he could be that pretty lady. 

Once Hagrid came to get him, the dreams didn't stop. Instead, they only increased, both the good and bad ones. Every time he tried to sleep he was overwhelmed with dreams layered upon dreams all playing at the same time. It made his head hurt and he always woke up after a few minutes. Trying to sleep was still better than doing nothing, so he carried on. ‘Just a little longer and you'll leave this all behind and everything will be good, just like the dreams.’ he’d tell himself as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

(Saying it is one thing, believing it is another.)

He was full of hope when Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley. The magic that fizzled and sparkled in the air made his heart race and he couldn't stop grinning. It felt like home. It felt right. It felt like he belonged here. When he got his wand and magic circled him, he felt like he'd finally started living. Maybe he had.

As Hagrid had steered him to Madam Malkin's, Harry felt the feeling in his chest lighten. Instead of a kilogram of steel it felt like some leaves blowing in the breeze. The closer he got, the less he could pay attention to what Hagrid was saying, yet he felt himself replying. He felt light and floaty and the world felt blurred and otherworldly like a dream of his. Words flew around him and he felt he wasn't breathing enough.

Just as quick as the feeling came, it was gone. His world snapped back to reality, like a rubber band stretched too far, when the boy beside him on the changing platform looked at Harry and smirked. 

“First year at Hogwarts too, I suppose?” Harry nodded, why did the boy sound so familiar? “That's interesting, it's mine too. Would be nice to have someone around to hang out with, I suppose.” 

The boy turned to look at Harry and it felt wrong for him to have such pale blond hair and icy grey eyes. The colours felt off, like one of those knock off toys he'd see sometimes. Although it didn't matter now, he guessed, the boy had basically just asked to be friends!

“I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?”

“I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, Draco!”

(Maybe life could be like those dreams after all.)


End file.
